dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Dark Multiverse: Deathstroke: R.I.P.)
drowned his daughter, Rose, when he discovered her and even killed his wife, Adeline. Deathstroke lost his powers, including his healing factor and slowed age, when he was drugged by his archenemy, Arthur Villain. He also received an incurable cancer. He managed to go around the world and torture various scientists to build him a highly advanced suit of armor to enhance him and replace his former powers. Eventually, he encountered Damian Wayne and convinced him to turn on his father, Batman which led to his death, while also managing to control the mind of Wonder Woman into believing that they were lovers. Shortly after this, the Teen Titans arrived to stop him and Damian and free Diana. He managed to kill Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Starfire while Damian shot and killed Nightwing in the head, and Diana stabbed Beast Boy through the chest, leaving Wonder Girl the only one left before encountering Raven. As they were about to fight, there was a blinding flash of light. Meanwhile, as an unintentional side-effect of having his powers enhanced, Jericho accidentally transported Slade to Prime Earth after the death of that world's Slade. As a result, Jericho was unaware that he had brought Slade to his universe. After waking up in Prime Earth, Deathstroke blamed the Teen Titans, specifically Raven for messing with his head. He then proceeded to murder his son in law, Hosun and began hunting down the rest of the Wilson family. After learning that Lex Luthor was distributing gifts to various villains around the world, he approached the Legion of Doom demanding the "gift" he gave to Jericho, in hopes of saving himself from the cancer, but they refused to give it to him. To that end, he continued hunting the Wilsons down to flush Jericho out so he could take the gift from him. He eventually found Jericho, who took him into space in an attempt to kill him. In turn, Slade used his suit to break the force barrier holding him and apparently kill Jericho. This was revealed to be a robot, and he plummeted back to Earth, where upon crashing encountered this worlds Slade, who was revealed to still be alive. The two initially talked to each other in order to determine what to do. Prime Earth's Slade, seeing that this Slade was a monster, called Doctor Ikon and captured evil Deathstroke. He was then detained by this world's Dr. Villain where he was put under study. However, he was able to break out shortly afterward and confronted the other Slade. The two fought each other to a standstill and critically injured each other and damaged their suits. After a brief conversation, Prime Earth Slade knocked over the Dark Multiverse Slade and broke his suit. Slade was about to kill evil Deathstroke, but pitied him, so he decided not to. Evil Slade used this opportunity to stab Slade with a special Ikon knife, causing him to collapse. However, before evil Slade could finish him off, the strain of the battle, his wounds and his cancer caused his heart to fail and he died. | Powers = * : Slade volunteered for an experimental procedure that activated a dormant metagene, which evolved his brain. This greatly enhanced Slade's mental capacity, as well as allows him to access his brain functions on a celluar level, granting him enhanced physical attributes. ** : Deathstroke possesses a greatly accelerated healing rate. His rapid healing clots blood in seconds and seals wounds in minutes. The time it takes for full healing depends upon the wound, ranging from seconds to hours, depending on the level of injury. Deathstroke can heal quick enough to allow him to survive from fatal wounds, such as being impaled by a sword. *** : Deathstroke's regenerative healing provides him with a enhanced immunity to toxins. When exposed to a dangerous paralyzation toxin, it only slowed Slade from superhuman levels, to that of a normal human, rather than instantly paralyze him. ** : Deathstroke's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. While temporarily blinded, Deathstroke was able to easily maneuver around a large complex, due to his heightened senses. *** *** ** : Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. ** : Deathstroke is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. He was even able to withstand hits from vastly stronger foes. ** : Deathstroke possesses reflexes far superior to a normal human. He is able to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, and catch a dagger thrown at him from behind, without looking. ** : Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Even the Flash considers Deathstroke to be fast. ** : Deathstroke can exert himself for hours, while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily. ** : Deathstroke's natural strength has been augmented to superhuman levels. He is strong enough to easily snap a sword in half, as well as casually overpower normal humans and lift and throw a large piece of concrete. | Abilities = * : Deathstroke is a master acrobat. He is highly agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatic maneuvers in combat. * * : Deathstroke is a tactical genius, with an intellect superior to any human. ** : Deathstroke has been described as a tactical genius and is easily the equal of Batman in terms of strategic planning. Deathstroke's intellect is deadlier than his sword. He typically out-thinks and out-strategizes everybody in the book. * : Deathstroke hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. * : With his reputation of as World's Dealiest Assassin, Slade is able to instill great fear into others. * : Deathstroke is a keen observer and expert detective. * : Deathstroke is a master martial artist. ** ** : Deathstroke is highly skilled in stick-based martial arts. He is capable of skillfully wielding two eskrima sticks, or a single bo staff in combat. He has also shown skill with nunchucks. * : Deathstroke is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Deathstroke has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia, and Russia. * : Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. * * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. Slade's aim is so great, he was able to slice a fly in half by throwing a paper clip. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. He has displayed great proficiency in sword fighting, knife fighting, and stick fighting. ** : Deathstroke is a highly skilled swordsman. ** : Deathstroke is proficient with many different kinds of explosives, from small entry explosives to grenades and even high-powered military grade firepower. ** : Deathstroke is a master marksman. He is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. ** : Deathstroke is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. He was even able to quickly create and activate an impromptu EMP. | Weaknesses = * : Wilson was shot in the right eye by his ex-wife Adeline. * : After being drugged by the Arthur Villain of his Earth, Wilson not only lost his powers, including his healing factor and slowed age, but also got an incurable cancer that was slowly killing him. | Equipment = * Deathstroke Suit: After losing his powers and obtaining cancer Slade went around the world and tortured various scientists to build him a highly advanced suit of armor to compensate. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Swords | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests